The Park Twins
by DamItsAndy
Summary: Min Yoongi and Kim Namjoon think their only connection is their rap rivalry in the hip hop music world, but they have one thing in common that neither of them saw coming. Park Jimin and Park Jumin are polar opposites in everything except for their taste in men and, oh yeah, they're identical twins.
1. Prologue

Park Jimin and Park Jumin are 21 year old twins who, despite being identical, could not be any more different.

* * *

Park Jumin

-Dating Min Yoongi aka SM's first openly gay rapper, _Gloss_

-Dance instructor at SM and choreographs freelance for other companies and studios

-Most of his profits go to Jimin's education

-Occasionally brings Jimin in to teach duet moves

-Keeps his hair dyed blonde or pastel pink ever since one of Jimin's peers started talking science at him and he thought his head would explode

-Both Jumin and Yoongi are dysfunctional and overworked but they take care of each other: Jumin makes sure Yoongi eats real food every day and is constantly refilling the mini fridge he put in Genius Lab with water bottles. Yoongi makes sure Jumin eats as many calories as he burns in a day and drags him to sleep at least 5 hours a night, though once he falls asleep it takes a lot to wake him up.

* * *

Park Jimin

-Dating Kim Namjoon aka BigHit's first openly bisexual rapper, RM

-TA of Namjoon's lab science requirement

-Cosmetic Chemistry Major

-Occasionally dances with Jumin

-Refuses to dye his hair until he develops his own formula

-Cringes but gives in every time Jumin asks for help in dying his hair

-Got an internship at BigHit as a makeup artist after Namjoon posted a video of him talking about the pros and cons of different foundations while doing his own makeup and it went viral

-Has refused to let RM pay his tuition but is still showered in gifts ranging from lip kits to sex toys to textbooks

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

"You ready baby?"

Jimin sat on Namjoon's lap as he started to grind on him and kiss him, hard. Joon groaned when he felt the younger's lips attach to his neck, pulling out of the kiss to moan properly.

Wait,

Two pairs of lips.

Namjoon looked over his shoulder to see a... blond Jimin?

"What the fuuuuuuck" the rapper whispered, eyes wide.

"Just relax sweetheart," the blond's voice was honey in his ear, "let us take care of you" the syrupy sound filled his head and washed away any hesitance he'd had. The rapper turned back to his lover with black hair, and seeing the familiar look of love, slowly nodded his head. The brunet smiled sweetly and the object of the twins' affection closed his eyes slowly. He was just finally starting to get comfortable with two pairs of lips marking his neck and four hands roaming his body, when...

"FUCK! God, fucking shit on a rusty knife fucking damnit!"

Namjoon's suddenly frantic attention and wild eyes were placed upon the black haired beauty sitting in his lap, screaming profanities with a hauntingly serene expression still gracing his features.

"Oh, my god? Baby are you OK? Jiminie talk to me are you al-"

A loud crash from another room brought his sentence to a halt and suddenly the man was sitting up and grasping at sheets, no Jimin of any kind in sight. Joon got out of bed, alone but not unusually so. Hearing another shout from the kitchen and the rushing flow of tap water, Namjoon hurried to the kitchen. There stood Jimin, sweaty and panting, trying to glare sink out of existence.

"Morning, kitten. What did the sink do to earn your scathing affections today?"

Jimin looked up and opened his mouth as if to explain. Instead the only sound that he made was a high-pitched whine, graciously accompanied by a suddenly flowing river of tears. "I-it, I, uh," he stuttered though his tears, "Joonie it hurts..."

Namjoon rushed around the island counter and took the brunet into his arms, rubbing his shaking shoulders and pressing a kiss to his hair. His boyfriend tended to help the chemistry professor he TA's for set up in the mornings, and when he wasn't doing that he was out for a run or doing something else absurdly healthy. Not that he was complaining, though. Jimin's thunder thighs could rival the children of Zeus himself and his impressive flexibility was never overseen, but Namjoon had a soft spot for the mornings the shorter man slept in and, if Joon was a very lucky man, they got to fool around before class.

"Do you want me to get you some aloe? I think the plant my mom gave me is still around somewhere." Namjoon held Jimin's face and wiped his tears away, trying not to coo at the pink pout that adorned his face. Jimin simply leaned into the large, warm palms of the man he loved so much and nodded gently, giving a shocked gasp when he was suddenly lifted by the waist and set upon the counter. The culprit kissed him on his forehead and went in search of the aforementioned aloe plant, as promised. Namjoon's speedy return was accompanied by a small, green, oblong planter with 2 small succulents nestled inside, keeping each other company. He carefully placed the ceramic piece on the counter next to Jimin.

"Say hello to Baby Jade!" He pet the little teardrop-shaped leaves on the tiny jade plant, moving his attentions completely to the twin plants. "I'm terribly sorry, Baby Jade, but I have to take a little bit of your neighbor's leaf so I can make my Jiminie feel better. Please thank them and let them know that I mean them no harm and I will buy you both some of that expensive fertilizer soon, so they can grow back what I take and be nice and strong, yes?" He paused for a few seconds, smiled, and continued with the one-sided conversation. "Thank you so much Baby Jade, I do appreciate it." He gave the plants a small bow, then reached out and snapped about half of a leaf off the aloe plant. "Alright jagi, where does it hurt?"

Jimin was startled by the sudden attention, having watched the love of his life be so caring towards something so small had made him almost forget why Baby Jade and her helpful neighbor had been summoned at all.

"Oh! Uh, here and here" He hovered a finger of his good hand over the angry red areas of his suffering palm. The makeshift medic gently squeezed the small leaf until the clear goo started to seep out of the open end, falling onto Jimin's waiting palm. The makeshift medic carefully spread the elixir into a thin layer across the sensitive skin, being careful not to apply too much pressure. Once Namjoon was sure that everything was absorbed, he ever-so-gently floated a few butterfly kisses across his lover's hand.

"Better?" He asked, looking up through his soft bangs.

"All thanks to you" Jimin responded with a smile, staring back with what Jumin would call 'disgusting' heart eyes.

"So," Namjoon stood and returned the succulents to their windowsill home, "how did this happen in the first place?"

Jimin blushed, but told the story anyway, "Professor Young cancelled lab today, they covered theory last class so it would have to be held in a lecture hall, and he couldn't find one available, but anyway it's January 11 so that means… you know…"

"Yeah," Namjoon's surprise didn't reach his face, but it was certainly felt, "Born 1 year, 1 month, and 1 day apart, it's our day."

"Right! So, I was going to be an amazing boyfriend and cook you breakfast and surprise you with it and me and ugh! I was just about to start the eggs when the fuckin pan burnt me!" he yelled, mostly at the pan, "What did I ever do to you!"

Namjoon barely suppressed his laughter at his tiny soulmate's anger, "What if you cut up some fruit and I'll handle the hot stuff?"

Jimin pouted and almost resisted when he saw that the elder wasn't trying to kick him out or take over, but instead wanted to enjoy every moment of this rare morning off together, even while making breakfast. "Yeah, ok. You want strawberries?"

The couple spent the rest of their morning dancing around each other in the kitchen, poking fruit and sugary pancakes onto the other's plates, and lounging around, sharing body heat and lazy kisses in the soft, early morning light. As 10 o'clock inched closer the two cleaned up, bundled up, and set out for their first classes, gloved hand in gloved hand.


End file.
